Sister Scofield
by TheImmortalChaplin
Summary: Lincoln and Michael have a younger sister who they have to turn to for help after the escape. But with pressure from the FBI, she has to make the decision to either help her family or ignore it in order to keep herself from more trouble. One-Shot  -OC-


**Probably just going to be a one-shot. I had a dream about this story plot, and so I thought to write it out and see what happens. Lol. This is a story about if Lincoln and Michael had a sister and they tried to contact her for help after they escaped prison. Enjoy!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Should we call her?" Michael Scofield looked to his brother. Lincoln Burrows sighed, staring at the ground for a moment. "I guess if she's the only option left…" Lincoln reluctantly replied as he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ellie walked into her somewhat messy, cramped apartment after a day's work at the local diner. She tiredly plopped down onto the couch, as she propped her feet onto the coffee table in front of her. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes, intending to take a little nap; only to be interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Ellie asked into the phone. "El? Look, we need your help with something." Ellie paused for a moment, trying to think of why the voice sounded so familiar. "Who is this?" She asked skeptically. "El, it's Linc. We just need you to-"

Ellie interrupted him, "I'm going to hang up the phone now…" She said, not wanting to talk to the escaped convicted felon. "No! Wait a second! Just hear me out ok? Michael and I are in a…uh, tight spot and we need you-"

Once again, Ellie interrupted Lincoln, "You think! You've escaped from prison Lincoln, so yeah, I'd say you're in a tight spot. But look, I don't want anything to do with it. Even just talking to you goes way beyond just breaking my parole-" Now it was Lincoln's turn to interrupt his youngest sibling, "Parole for what?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment before Ellie spoke again, "…It's none of your business. What I do with my life now is nothing of your concern." She spat back. "Like I said, I'm hanging up the phone because I don't want nothing to do with you anymore. If you want to go and kill the VP's brother and then escape from jail, then that's your prerogative. Don't drag me in and get me involved in another one of your stupid mistakes."

"I didn't kill him ok! And after all these years you're still ungrateful for everything I've done for you?" Lincoln yelled into the phone.

Ellie scoffed, "All you've done for me! You haven't done shit for me, so what makes you think that I'd want to help you out?" Before Lincoln could retort, a different, calmer, voice came on the line, "Ellie? It's Michael. You're the only one that I could trust to call. Believe me, it wasn't my intention to get you involved, and for that I'm sorry. All we need is some supplies from you. That's all. No one will even know that you were in contact with us." Michael's composed voice calmed Ellie down a bit from her outburst moments before. She sighed, "Michael I-I can't do that. I'm trying to get my life straightened out, and the last thing I need is to end up in jail again. I'm sorry."

There was a moments silence on the other end; Ellie knew that Michael was thinking. Something that he did best. "Ellie, look. The cops don't know where we are, so they'll have no idea that you've helped us out. Trust me, no one will find out. Just do me a favor, please."

Another sigh left Ellie's lips. "Fine. Just this once. Other than this, I don't want to be involved."

"You won't be. I'll text you the information. And El? Thanks." Michael told her, the relief that she agreed to help was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, just remember Michael, you owe me one for doing this." With that, Ellie hung up the phone, and closed her eyes. She hoped that she hadn't just made a mistake that would cost her a chance at a normal life.

A moment later, a knock came at the door of Ellie's apartment. Rubbing a hand over her face, Ellie stood up from the couch and went to answer the door. Opening the door, she saw a man in a black suit and dark sunglasses standing before her. He looked at her for a second before speaking, "Ellena Scofield I presume?" Ellie looked at the man skeptically for a moment before answering, "Yeah, can I help you?"

The man took out a badge, flashing it in her direction before he spoke again, "Alexander Mahone. FBI. I'd like to ask you a few questions." The man at her doorstep informed her as Ellie was quick to reply, "Look, now is not the best time detective. I have to been at work in a few minutes." Ellie replied, hoping the excuse would make the man leave.

"Oh really? Well according to your boss, you clocked out of work about a half an hour ago. So why don't you let me in before I get the feeling that you are trying to not cooperate with me." The man retorted.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Ellie moved out of the way to let Mahone pass. Walking in her apartment, she noticed him scan the room, stopping momentarily on the cell phone that lay on the coffee table. "May I?" He asked, motioning to a chair that sat next to the couch. "Be my guest" Ellie sneered, not liking how the man acted superior to her. "There's no need for the hostilities Ms. Scofield. Like I said, I just want to ask you a few questions." Mahone replied as he sat down. Ellie did the same, but chose to sit on the couch farthest from the chair that the detective now occupied.

A silence now filled the room as Ellie stared at the phone on the table, knowing that within minutes it would ring, indicating she had a new text message. And of course, the sender of the message would be the same man that the FBI agent now sitting in Ellie's living room was probably looking for.

A few moments later, the silence was broken by Mahone, "I'm sure you know why I'm here. So let's just cut to the chase, and you tell me what you know." He spoke softly, but still had a hint of stern arrogance in his voice. Ellie decided to play dumb.

"Actually, I don't know why you're here. So why don't you cut to the chase, that way you can leave sooner."

A scowl swept across Mahone's face as he leaned forward a bit in his chair before speaking again. This time, his voice was much more serious, "I don't want to play games with you, so why don't you just tell me where your brothers are."

A look of fake surprise crossed Ellie's face as she stared at Mahone, "I don't know anything about where they could be. I haven't spoken to them in years. So you're wasting your time with talking to me."

Mahone suddenly stood up from his chair, and pointed an accusing finger at Ellie, "I know they've contacted you! They have nowhere else to turn! You're the only person left that they could possibly get help from. So don't play the innocent-I-don't-know-nothing crap with me! So you had better start talking."

In response, Ellie also stood up from her seat, indicating she didn't feel threatened by the man. She opened her mouth to say something, but out of the corner of her eye she saw her phone vibrate slightly on the table to indicate a new text message, so Ellie talked over it to deter Mahone's attention away from the low sound. "I think you should leave now. I have nothing to say to-"

"Sit down Ms. Scofield." Mahone interrupted through clenched teeth. Instead of complying, she remained standing, glaring at the man before her. Her phone was silenced now, luckily it didn't bring attention the agent.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Mahone spat venomously. A second later, Mahone spoke again, this time his tone had completely changed as a smile spread across his face, "You just got out of jail not that long ago, right?" His head slightly cocked to the side as he waited for an answer.

"Why does that matter?" Ellie asked suspiciously, not liking the sudden change in tone. Mahone looked to the side for a moment before turning his attention back to Ellie. His voice was barely a whisper, "It would just be a shame to have the local authorities get an anonymous tip about some possible drug paraphernalia stashed away in Ellena Scofield's apartment; especially since this particular Scofield is already on parole for a similar charge." At those words, Ellie slumped back down on the couch as a mocking smile appeared on Mahone's face. Leave it to the FBI to threaten to plant evidence to blackmail someone for information.

"Look, I already told you. I don't know anything about by brothers' whereabouts." Ellie replied quietly while staring at the floor.

Mahone, still standing, leaned forwards next to Ellie, and whispered close to her ear, "Well for your sake, I hope you come up with something." He stood back straight up, and looked at her, "I'll be touch." With that, Mahone walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Mahone made his way to the parking lot and into his vehicle. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number.

"Mahone here...I want a trace and wiretap set up on Ellena Scofield's phone, and I want her detailed file on my desk when I get back to my office." He hung up, sitting in his car for a moment longer, not liking the situation that had just occurred but knowing full well it was only a matter of time before the unaware sister would lead the FBI strait to the escaped convicts.

''''''''''''''''

Back in Ellie's apartment, she opened her phone to read the text message sent by her brother. It read:

_Tomorrow 2 pm  
>At the Special Place<br>Bring food, clothes, and a car  
>Thanks, you won't regret it<br>_

Ellie closed her phone, placing it slowly back on the table in front of her. She nervously ran a hand through her hair, knowing that she could be making a mistake that she might regret later on; especially if that FBI guy started snooping around again.

_'The Special Place'_ the words of the text message come back into Ellie's head. She hadn't seen her brothers since she had turned 18, which was almost four and a half years ago, but she could remember vividly the 'Special Place' in her mind. The place she went when she wanted to get away from all the chaos in her life. Her and Michael's secret. Her sanctuary.

_**Flashback-8 years ago:**_  
><em>"Don't you dare walk out that door!" Lincoln yelled as he glared at his teenage sister whose hand was now grasping the doorknob. Ellie turned and scowled at her older brother, "I don't have to listen to you. You're not my dad." She retorted, as she turned again to leave. "You're right! I'm not your dad! Because your dad is a deadbeat who doesn't give a shit about his family." Lincoln bellowed, his anger continuing to rise.<em>

_Ellie turned around one last time, "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree when it comes to you and him." Without giving Lincoln the chance to reply, Ellie walked out the front door, slamming it behind her as she left._

_She walked down the street as she had done so many times before after having a blowup between her and Lincoln. It seemed like all they did was fight now. With Michael living on college campus these days, it was only her and Lincoln living together, with the occasional visit of young LJ on the weekends. Normally, Michael would have been there as the sort of peace restorer when Linc and Ellie were at odds, but with his absence, it seemed like the tension in the house was never at an end._

_This particular fight had been about something so trivial-just like every quarrel they had. Something like Ellie wanting to stay out late with some friends, Lincoln not letting her, Ellie hating him, so on and so forth._

_So once again Ellie made her way done the familiar streets, past the park, down the block, and into an abandoned warehouse. It wasn't much, but it was a place that she could go to let her anger run out. A place where she could stay temporarily to give both her and Lincoln space to cool off._

_About ten minutes later, Ellie heard the door of the warehouse open. Quickly, she rubbed her tearful eyes, and let her hair fall in front of her face to hide the fact that she was upset. Sitting on the concrete floor, Ellie kept her gaze downward as the new arrival came and sat down next to her. An arm was placed around her shoulders and she was pulled closer to the man next to her._

_"He called you didn't he?" She asked softly, as she continued to stare at the ground before her. "He's worried about you, you know. Especially when you just run off like that." The other voice answered. Ellie's response was a scoff as she replied bitterly, "Yeah right. He only acts like he's worried. His doesn't care at all."_

_"Hey." The voice replied calmly as the person gently placed a hand on Ellie's face and tilted her head to face him. "He cares about you. You know he does. He tries hard to do the right thing, but sometimes he overreacts. The whole thing is really new to him. You've just got to give him a chance. He truly cares for you. We both do."_

_Ellie smiled up at man as he pulled her into a hug, "Thanks Michael."_

''''''''''''''''''''''

Ellie smiled at the memory. It would only be a matter of time before she would see her two siblings once more. She only wished it was on better terms when they both weren't wanted felons. She just hoped Michael was right and that no one would find out that she had helped them. After all, they were her family, no matter how many times they fought, they were still blood. _'Michael, I hope you're right. Don't make me regret this.' _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I hope it made some sense? Lol. Just always thought it would be cool if they had a younger sister. I'm thinking this is only going to be a one-shot, but please still review! I love to hear all your comments on my writing. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
